emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7599 (26th August 2016)
Plot Zak is adamant he should be the one who tells Lisa about Belle's voicemail, although decides not to tell her the circumstances that meant he didn't receive the call. Rakesh heads to the bank to sort out the factory's account. In the café, Moira worries about her tests results. James tries to reassure her the chances of the needle being infected are low, but Moira is still worried. Emma walks in and asks if she can help, being a nurse, and is shocked that Moira could potentially be infected with HIV. Brenda overhears the conversation as Emma questions why James didn't tell her. Zak, Lisa, Joanie, Sam and Jermaine listen to Belle's voicemail. Jermaine tries to see the positives, but Lisa demands it be played again. Brenda gossips to Bernice and Kerry about Moira's HIV tests, and Bernice questions if Cain left Moira as she played away and potentially caught something. Kerry suggests it may have something to do with Holly's heroin addiction. Carly invites Rhona and Pierce for dinner when Pierce shows an interest in training for a triathlon with Carly. PC Stone and PC Hayes arrive at Wishing Well Cottage to retrieve a copy of Belle's voicemail off of Zak's phone. While they are there, they hear over the radio that Belle's phone has been found. Holly supports Moira as she waits for her results. Moira realises Holly has canceled her interview with Megan to be with her, so she instructs her daughter to go, but Holly refuses. Lisa questions how Zak didn't have his phone on him, like they agreed, but Joanie takes the blame, leaving Lisa disgusted that Zak could even contemplate having sex whilst their daughter is missing. Moira is delighted after receiving the all clear, and vows to have a fresh start, starting with rushing Holly to her interview. Rakesh tries to apologies to Chrissie who she insists they are even, as she doesn't want anything more to do with him. Holly turns up late for her meeting, but Megan agrees to allow Holly to photograph herself and Eliza. Lisa berates Zak and Joanie and throws them out as PC Stone returns to Wishing Well. PC Stone breaks the news that a body has been found. Megan is delighted with the photos of her and Eliza, and tells Holly she has a job, after enquiringly about Holly's drug use. PC Stone informs the Dingles that the body was located close to where Belle's phone was found, and agrees to keep them up to date. Priya is glad the Rakesh has sorted out the factory's account and it was only a 'bank error'. Rhona tells Marlon that she has informed Paddy about her and Pierce, although asks him not to mention it to Paddy unless he brings it up first. Lisa and Zak head into Hotten to see if the body is Belle's. Bernice tells Megan about the rumours about Holly's drug use and HIV. Megan demands to know the truth. In the middle of the pub, Holly explains how Moira wrongly thought she had relapsed, and ended up falling on a used needle at a drug house whilst searching for her. Lisa tells Zak if it's Belle's body, she'll never forgive him. Cast Regular cast *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *James Barton - Bill Ward *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper (voice only; uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *PC Hayes - John Weaver *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough *Police Officer - Emily Fairweather (uncredited) Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Front garden, kitchen and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and room 2 *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Unknown streets in Hotten Notes *A the doctor who gives Moira Dingle her HIV results in uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes